


Lend me your Ear

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Culture Shock, Curiosity, Drabble, During Canon, Engineering, Gen, Homework, M/M, One Shot, Parallels, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, Writer's Block, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I might not know much, but hey, first time for everything.”
Relationships: Blades/Graham Burns
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: TF Rare Pairing Weekly Request Responses, Transformers Rare Pairing





	Lend me your Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Blades/Graham Burns - unhappy”

Graham began to wonder just how the heck he was going to get out of this one. His engineering homework was trickier than usual. He kept running the problem and its possible solutions over, over, and over again in his head, but nothing. They'd cornered him good this time.

Then, a familiar shadow fell over his back, and he turned in his chair.

"Need some help, Graham?"

"Oh, hey, Blades. I'm just on this problem for my engineering homework." Graham said. "Normally Boulder would help, but he's busy with the others at the moment," he added before erasing his earlier mistake on the problem.

"I don't know, I'm not sure I can even solve this one – I've looked at it from every angle, every possible explanation I can think, but I'm just…"

"Stuck?"

"Exactly! I feel stuck, and when I'm stuck, I get…I don't know, unhappy."

Blades nodded, but then put a reassuring servo on Graham's shoulder, who couldn't help but smile.

Blades, with or without the other Rescue Bots, would always have his back. Even though he's not into engineering like Boulder was, Blades and Graham worked together often enough that they found that they were more alike than they thought.

"I might not know much, but hey, first time for everything." Blades replied, as he leaned over, next to Graham as they looked over the problem on the paper together.

"Umm…you don't suppose the others are nearby, right?" he asked, after a long period of silence.

Graham laughed and then nodded. "I'm sure they are. We can catch up with them once we figure this homework problem out."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
